the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Fear RP File 8
Daemon played “Slender Man” in this, as we weren’t… Aware of “The Black and White King” being here. He does this several times, until He actually came here, himself. Dawn: No *Punches Jared* Jack: *Unaffected* Dawn: *Limps back to Blank* BLANK QUEEN: *Grabs Dawn by her neck and slams her into wall pressing her face against the broken glass* Dawn: Ma’am one more thing BLANK QUEEN: Heheheheh I don’t do anything for you Dawn: *Winces* Jack: Hahahaha! Shadow: *Reaches into my trench-coat* Dawn: Ma’am Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat BLANK QUEEN: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees~? Dawn: If you would. Please read this *Takes book out* BLANK QUEEN: Mmm no *Throws Dawn onto floor in front of Shadow* Get out of my realm Dawn: No! I am not going to submit to you Jack: *Drags Dawn into the portal, closes it behind her so she can't get back in* Dawn: *Growls* BLANK QUEEN: Tsk silly girl... Now to wait Shadow: *Has not moved* Dawn: ... *Falls down* Isaac: *Emerges from shadows, smacks Jack in the back of the head* Jack: *Laughing* OW How did you get in here?! Isaac: Shadows are fun. Shadow: *Slowly takes my hand from my trench-coat* Isaac: *Steps into a shadow, disappears* Jack: *Opens portals under everyone but me and blank* Shadow: *Hovering in the air* Jack: *Closes portals* LEAVE THIS IS BLANK QUEEN'S DOMAIN, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE ANY LONGER BLANK QUEEN: *Goes over to Shadow* Can you drag your behind out of my throne room I have work to do, I don’t have time to play with you Shadow: *Ignores Jack, watches Blank* I suggest you leave Miss Thompson be. DaemonTheDemon has joined the chat. Jack: *Walks over to BLANK* BLANK QUEEN: Oh you "suggest" *Mocking tone* Then I must obey correct? Not, I do what Iwant hunter. Now run along Jack: Any thoughts on what to do? Kiba: *Appears in the room, panting weakly, eyes narrowed* Dawn: Blank. I will not leave till you are either dead or promise to leave Kiba be! BLANK QUEEN: ... *Stares at Kiba* ... How did... Shadow: *Reaches into my trench-coat* I will ask only nicely only one more time. Leave Miss Thompson be. BLANK QUEEN: *Looks around* Jack: Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, ready to submit? Dawn: Kiba get behind me Now. Jack: Your fate is sealed now, you realize *Puts foot on Kiba's back* No. Kiba: No... Enough *Growls and throws Jack off* Dawn: Kiba? Jack: *Falls over* *Gets up and slaps Kiba* BLANK QUEEN: *Smirks in amusement* Oh... This should be fun Jack let the girl make her stand Jack: (damn, just like main chat) (on slender man wiki) BLANK QUEEN: I’ll give her a hero's demise Dawn: *Grabs Jack* Jack: *Punches Dawn* Kiba: *Wipes mouth, glares weakly* Shadow: *Reaches my other hand out, telekineticly launches Jack out of Dawn's grip and away from Kiba, not taking my eyes from Blank* Dawn: *Kicks Jack* Kiba: Shadow, Dawn, go. BLANK QUEEN: How noble... Dawn: No! Jack: Yes. BLANK QUEEN: *Grabs Kiba by the neck and jumps up through the roof* Jack: *Follows quickly up the stairs* Shadow: *Draws one of my katanas, looks up to the hole they went through* BLANK QUEEN: *Holds Kiba over the edge by her neck* It’s a long way down Thompson. Kiba: *Squirms a little* Jack: *Is on the tower* Shadow: It would seem the pleasantries are done with. *White fire swirls around me, I launch up, going through the hole Blank made, landing on the roof* BLANK QUEEN: Ah ah ah *Looks at Shadow* Stand down or I drop her This is her fight, she picked it Jack: She asked you to leave. LEAVE Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, my katana still in hand, watching Blank* Jack: So, Kiba What will ya do now? BLANK QUEEN: *Focuses back on Kiba, smirks and bites Kiba's wrist, letting go quickly, licking teeth* God... You taste good... Jack: Your "Master", if you can call him that, cannot enter here Your powers don't work And it's over six hundred feet down Kiba: *Glares silently* ... BLANK QUEEN: If only your master could get here, you would make perfect bait Jack: Indeed BLANK QUEEN: You know... If I dropped you I bet he'd dive after you *Looks down, smirking* Two birds with one stone. Kiba: *Snarls at Blank* Shut it... Jack: That thing would die for you. Foolish, faceless Slender Man Kiba: *Slight guilty look* Jack: I wanna ask you something, Kiba BLANK QUEEN: That hit a nerve... Jack: Are you REALLY a servent of Slender Man? Or does he serve you? Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, something seems slightly off about me* Jack: You don't do shit for him anymore And he would do anything for you Kiba: *Eyes widen* SHUT YOUR MOU- Jack: Who is the Slave BLANK QUEEN: *Grip tightens* Jack: And Who is the Master? Kiba: *Chokes* BLANK QUEEN: *Chuckles* Jack: It seems you’re the Master And he is the Slave *Laughs and walks closer* Kiba: Y-you dont get it a-at all Shadow: *A breeze blows across the roof, but for some reason, neither my trench-coat nor my ponytail move in the breeze* Dawn: Stop this! Jack: NO NOT UNTIL SHE SUBMITS! BLANK QUEEN: Oh I do, I just dont feel like humiliating you in that way... Dawn: *Sword whip apears in hand* BLANK QUEEN: Hm... *Looks at Dawn* Dawn: You will leave her be BLANK QUEEN: Nope Jack: HAHA Dawn: You already took a chunck out of me. Leave her alone Jack: MY Queen, could melt that whip in a flash if she wanted Here, she has TOTAL control Dawn: This weapon? Jack: *Smiles* Yes BLANK QUEEN: He's right... You can’t do anything to me here... Dawn: *Laughs* It was made for this BLANK QUEEN: No it wasnt *Smirks* Jack: It was made before Blank ever EXISTED Never made for this realm Dawn: No Fear can break it Jack: It's like... An outdated OS BLANK QUEEN: Bored now *Drops Kiba* Shadow: *A single leaf drifts across the roof and hits me, my body fades, the illusion shattered, I materialize beside Kiba and Blank, pulls Kiba away from Blank and setting her back on the roof* Jack: works MOST of the time, but never really works WHOA Slender Man: *Catches Kiba in time* Shadow: *Looks at Blank* Jack: You... Just KILLED KIBA Kiba: My... Lord... Jack: (Daemon, Slender Man can't enter this realm) BLANK QUEEN: *Eyes widen* Slender Man: ... Dawn: *Grins* BLANK QUEEN: HE IS HERE Slender Man: *Glares at Blank* BLANK QUEEN: *Laughs wildly* I don’t know how but he's HERE! Dawn: Some bitch forgot my ability BLANK QUEEN: *Whole realm locks down* Dawn: *Chuckles* BLANK QUEEN: No way out for you, you followed the bait like a good little dog Shadow: *Looks at Slender Man* Jack: What happened to... Possessing Kiba?! Kiba: My lord... Leave this place... Slender Man: You seem to forget what I am truly capable of. Jack: He is not your Lord, Kiba BLANK QUEEN: You forget what I am capable of Jack: I JUST EXPLAINED IT TO YOU Slender Man: As if I care. BLANK QUEEN: My realm dear Stretch, my rules Slender Man: I think not *Vanishes with Kiba* Jack: FUCK! BLANK QUEEN: *Eyes widen with rage* ...You... Jack: I brought them here... I am sorry, my Queen... Dawn: Miss Blank *Grins* Jack: I should have brought Kiba alone BLANK QUEEN: GAAH *Roars in anger, slaps Jack* Shadow: *Looks at Blank* Dawn: You lost Jack: AH! BLANK QUEEN: *Kicks him in stomach in anger* HE ESCAPED! Jack: I KNOW! OOF! EVERYONE LEAVE! BLANK QUEEN: WHY CANT I LEAVE! *Kicks him again* PEOPLE COME AND GO BUT IM STUCK HERE! *Sky darkens,picks Jack up by his neck* Now You leave Shadow: *Sheaths my katana* Dawn: *Grins, chuckles* BLANK QUEEN: And don’t come back until I can get out of here TOO! *Throws Jack away* Jack: Okay, My Queen... I will talk to the Mother of Snakes, you will be Freed *Opens a portal* *Enters and forces everyone else out of the castle too* Dawn: I know how to free you BLANK QUEEN: *Realm goes into lockdown forcing everyone out* BLANK QUEEN has left the chat. Dawn: *Laughs* Jack: *Screams in rage* FUCK I HAVE TO WORK FOR THE MOTHER OF SNAKES NOW! Dawn: *Winces* Shadow... Jack: *Storms of into the desert, MoS greets me and takes me away* Kiba: *Resting against rock, rubbing bruise from where Blank strangled me* Dawn: You okay Kiba? I’m sorry DaemonTheDemon has left the chat. Jack: *Walks away with MoS, going to fill out my part of the bargin* Kiba: Idiots...*Collapses finally* Jack: *Looks behind* Dawn: *Rests Kiba’s head on my lap* I’m sorry Jack: Blank... Please... She's ready... Shadow: *Walks over to Kiba and Dawn* Is she badly harmed? Dawn: No. The blood is mine. She will have a bruse and emotional scars Shadow: *nods, takes my trench-coat off, draping it over Kiba* Would you like me to heal you, Dawn? Dawn: ... I don’t feel it I don’t even know if its bad. Shadow: All the same. *Places my hand on Dawn's shoulder, her wounds begin to heal* Dawn: *Winces* I need to make sure... She’s safe *Stroaks Kiba’s hair* Kiba: *Sleeping deeply* Dawn: Cute... Jack: *Is gone* Isaac: *Steps out from shadows* Isn't it? Kiba: *Clutching a red tie in my hand as I sleep* Isaac: Where's the tie come from? Dawn: *Giggles* Shh Dawn: It’s nothing to worry over Kiba: *Nibbles on tie in sleep, purring quietly* Jack: *Is gone, helping the Mother of snakes* Dawn: *Chuckles softly* Isaac: What is it? Dawn: Nothing Isaac: If you say so. Kiba: *Nomming on tie* Isaac: *Pokes tie with a stick* Jack: *Walking with MoS, very far in the distence* Shadow: *Sitting cross-legged beside Kiba, watching the horizon* Kiba: *Growls slightly because of Isaac* Isaac: *Pauses, pokes it again* Shadow: *Waves Isaac off* Let the girl sleep. Isaac: I was just poking the tie, but alright. Kiba: *Clutches tie closer to me growling slightly and biting it harder* Jack: *Walking back after my work that day has finished* Hi... Isaac: *Looks at Kiba* She's protective of that tie. *Looks at Jack* Hi. Jack: *Takes out a lighter, and lights the tie on fire* Just because I hate her. Isaac: *Smacks Jack, snuffs out the fire* Shadow: *Snaps fingers, the fire goes out before it can burn it* Kiba: *Flinches a little, sneezes, goes back to sleep* Jack: *Sighs and sits down, the sun is setting* Wow... Eventful day... Shadow: *Watching the horizon* Jack: You all think I'm more insane then before, right? Shadow: *Doesn't look back* Does it matter? Jack: After meeting who I call my Queen... *Walks around* Is there a cave or something? Shadow: The one from last night is over there. Jack: *Walks in* Good, I need to rest Shadow: *Silent and unmoving, watching the horizon, still seated near Kiba* Jack: *Falls asleep in cave* Isaac: *Glances at Kiba and Shadow* Shadow: *Gaze locked on the horizon, my hands resting in my lap, unmoving* Isaac: *Peers past Shadow* Shadow: *The vast desert spreads off and out of view* Isaac: *Mutters something* *Walks off a bit* Jack: *Wakes up, walks over to Kiba* Isaac: *Watches Jack* Kiba: *Stretches self out, murmuring something unintelligible* *Still asleep* Jack: She... Was... Right Isaac: Right about what? Jack: I want to talk to her... Maybe after she wakes up. My Queen Isaac: ... Jack: She was right about My Queen Isaac: ... Jack: *Sits on the ground* Isaac: *Walks into cave* Kiba: My... Lord *Whimpers softly* Shadow: *Glances at Kiba* Jack: *Looks at Kiba* You awake? Kiba: *Still asleep, is sleep talking* Category:Blog posts